customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battybarney2016's Special/Anniversary Editions
Here are the special/anniversary editions to Barney, The Doodlebops, The Wiggles, The Upside Down Show and other children and family TV shows, video series, feature films and more! List of Special/Anniversary Editions to Movies, Home Videos, Stage Shows, TV Shows and lots more! (Coming Soon to YouTube) * Arthur (TV Series) * Barney & Friends (TV Series) (1992-2011) * Our Friend, Barney * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Let's Be Healthy * The Backyard Gang Sleepover * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Barney in Concert * Rock with Barney * Barney's Magical Christmas * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Love to Read, with Barney * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island * Bedtime with Barney * Barney Safety * Getting Ready for School * Barney Songs * Barney's Talent Show * Kids for Character * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along * Let's Start a Band! * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Let's Show Respect * Once Upon a Time * A Day in the Park with Barney * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's "I Can Do" Show * Barney's Halloween Party * My Party with Barney * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney's First Adventures * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * The Wiggles (TV Series) * The Doodlebops * The Upside Down Show * Gullah Gullah Island * Out of the Box * Imagination Movers * Hip Hop Harry * Once Upon a Magical Tale * Barney's Animal Friends * Barney's Thanksgiving Party * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs * More Barney Safety * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Let's Play Games with Barney * Barney's Patriotic Parade * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure * Barney's Musical Castle * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends * Round and Round We Go * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Happy Easter, Love Barney * Let's Exercise with Barney * Our Beautiful Earth * Let's Read with Barney * Barney's Very Special Day * Barney's Theatre * Come on Over to Barney's House * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party * Barney's Christmas Star * Barney's Outdoor Fun! * Barney Songs from the Park * Read with Me, Dance with Me * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Barney's Musical Day * Happy Mad Silly Sad * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney * Movin' and Groovin' * Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs * Barney's Colorful World * Ready, Set, Play! * Let's Go to the Farm * Best Fairy Tales * Just Imagine * Everyone is Special (2005) * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People * The Land of Make-Believe * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Can You Sing That Song? * Barney's Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go to the Beach * Let's Go to the Fair * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Dino-Mite Birthday * Let's Go to the Library * Let's Go to the Police Station * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Let's Imagine Live * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * Barney's Space Adventures * The Best of Barney * Once Upon a Dino Tale * Barney's Patriotic Celebration * Let's Go Back to School * Let's Go on Vacation * Barney's Jungle Friends * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo * Let's Play Outside * Barney's Furry Friends * A-Counting We Will Go * Barney's Musical Zoo * I Can Do It! * Barney's Birthday Bash * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends * Clean Up, Clean Up! * Barney's Transportation Adventure * Let's Go to the Doctor * Let's Go to the Moon * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney * Let's Go to the Circus * Story Time with Barney * Let's Go to the Gym * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! * Let's Go Under the Sea * Barney's Camping Adventure * Barney Safety in the Park * This is How I Feel * Let's Go to the Movies * Let's Go to the Castle * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals * Let's Go to the Store * Let's Go to the Museum * It's Showtime with Barney! * Barney's Musical Jukebox * Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! * Let's Go to the Restaurant * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! * Celebrate the Holidays with Barney * Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 * Rock and Roll with Barney * Dinos in the Park * Let's Go to the Post Office * Sing-Along with Barney * Barney's Greatest Hits * Dance-Along with Barney * Wee Sing Together * King Cole's Party * Grandpa's Magical Toys * Wee Sing in Sillyville * Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains * The Best Christmas Ever! * Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion * The Wee Sing Train * Under the Sea * Wee Singdom: The Land and Music of Fun * Wee Sing Favorites: Animal Songs * Wee Sing Favorites: Classic Songs for Kids * Disneyland Fun * Disney Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas * Campout at Walt Disney World (Mickey's Fun Songs) * Let's Go to the Circus! (Mickey's Fun Songs) * Beach Party at Walt Disney World (Mickey's Fun Songs) * Kidsongs (TV Series) * Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm * Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy * Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals * Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! * Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball! * Kidsongs: A Day at Camp * Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster * Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs * Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Kidsongs: Play Along Songs * Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals * Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs * Kidsongs: I Can Put on a Show! * Kidsongs: I Can Bop with the Biggles! * Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along! * Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs! * Kidsongs: I Can Dance! * Kidsongs: I Can Do It! * Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles * Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday * Greg & Steve in Concert for Children * A Young Children's Concert with Raffi * Raffi in Concert with the Rise and Shine Band * Raffi on Broadway * ZOOM (TV Series) * Kids for Character: Choices Count! * Kids in Motion * Shrek * The Muppets (2011 film) * Muppets Most Wanted * Shrek 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Monsters, Inc. * Toy Story * Finding Nemo * The Lion King * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * Alvin & the Chipmunks (2007 film) * Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Arthur, It's Only Rock 'n' Roll * Arthur's Missing Pal * Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series) * Trumpet of a Swan * Oliver & Company * The Jungle Book 2 * An American Tail * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * ZOOM (1999-2006 TV Series) * Mulan 2 * A Bug's Life * Balto * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * The Polar Express * Monsters University * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Bob the Builder * Between the Lions * The Big Comfy Couch * The Fresh Beat Band * Dora the Explorer * Go, Diego, Go! * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Yogi Bear * The Smurfs * Family Guy * Furturama * American Dad! * Wiggle Time * Yummy Yummy * Toot, Toot! * Wake Up, Jeff! * Wiggly Play Time * Yule Be Wiggling * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Wiggly Safari * Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie * Wiggle Bay * Space Dancing * Top of the Tots * Cold Spaghetti Western * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Santa's Rockin'! * Live Hot Potatoes! * Sailing Around the World * Here Comes the Big Red Car * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Wiggle Around the Clock * Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. * Racing to the Rainbow * Getting Strong! * Pop Goes the Wiggles * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Sing a Song of Wiggles * The Wiggles Go Bananas! * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! * Hot Poppin' Popcorn * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Let's Eat * Ukulele Baby! * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * It's Always Christmas with You! * Celebration! * Surfer Jeff * Taking Off! * Wiggly Halloween * Furry Tales * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (new version) * Apples and Bananas * Go Santa Go! * Wiggle House * Rock & Roll Preschool * Bob the Builder: The Live Show! * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * The Three Musketeers * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Make Way for Noddy * Shining Time Station * Zoboomafoo * Busytown Mysteries * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at The House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains * Babar (TV Series) * Franklin (TV Series) * Super Why! * WordWorld * Sid the Science Kid * Dinosaur Train * Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland * Disney Sing-Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Seven Little Monsters * George Shrinks * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) * Caillou * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Elliot Moose (TV Series) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Disney's House of Mouse * Sesame Street Live! * Dragon Tales Live! * Care Bears Live! * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! * My Little Pony Live! * Kidz Bop World Tour * Curious George Live! * Arthur Live! - Arthur Tricks the Tooth Fairy * Clifford the Big Red Dog Live! * Dinosaur Train Live! - Buddy's Big Adventure * Sid the Science Kid Live! - Let's Play! * Aladdin * Animal Jam * Animal Show * Beauty and the Beast * Barnyard * The Bibleman Adventures (Bibleman Series) * Big Bag * SpongeBob Squarpants Movie: Out of the Water * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Brum * A Bug's Life * Cars * Cars 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) * CatDog * Cats Don't Dance * Care Bears (DIC Series) * Care Bears (Nelvana Series) * The Care Bears Movie * Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation * The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot * The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie * Charlie & the Chocolate Factory * Chicken Little (2005) * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show * Danger Rangers * Disney Sing-Along Songs * The Dooley and Pals Show * Dragon Tales * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fraggle Rock * Frances (TV Series) * Franklin and Friends * Fun Song Factory (Live Shows and TV Show) * Fun Song Factory 2 * Party Time at the Fun Song Factory * Christmas Time at the Fun Song Factory * The Fun Song Factory at Old MacDonald's Farm * Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games * Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land * The Gingerbread Man * Gnomeo & Juliet * Free Birds * Groundling Marsh * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Hello Kitty * Hey Arnold! * Home on the Range * The Huggabug Club * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * The Incredibles * It's a Big Big World * Jelly Bean Jungle * Little Einsteins * The Land Before Time * The Penguins of Madagascar * Mary-Kate and Ashley's Videos * Matilda * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Muppets from Space * Kermit's Swamp Years * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure * Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) * Meet the Robinsons * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Fun Songs * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mother Goose Stories * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Odd Squad * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Peg + Cat * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Paddington Bear * Peppa Pig * Phineas and Ferb * Piglet's Big Movie * PB&J Otter * JoJo's Circus * Over the Hedge * Garfield (2004 film) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * Garfield Gets Real * Garfield's Fun Fest * Garfield's Pet Force * Wallace & Gromit * Shaun the Sheep * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Rimba's Island * Rio * Rugrats * Reading Rainbow * Raggs Kids Club Band * Postcards from Buster * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sesame Street * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Nature Cat * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * SeeMore's Playhouse * Skinnamarink TV * Teletubbies * The Tigger Movie * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * Toy Story 3 * Inside Out * Frozen * Up * Wall-E * Wimzie's House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? * The Wind in the Willows (1983) * The Wind in the Willows (1987) * The Wind in the Willows (1995) * The Wind in the Willows (1996) * The Wind in the Willows: Tales of Two Toads * Lilo & Stitch * The Zula Patrol * Plus more!